


Стерва

by ruzhenzov



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Face Slapping, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate, Masochism, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov
Summary: Вообще-то Миса собралась трахнуть Такаду сегодня, но у той тоже были другие планы.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Стерва

**Author's Note:**

> уберите из моей головы мысли, как такада проталкивает в рот мисы свой язычок, облизывая цепочку от крестика (c) hivershin

_Ты же конченая стерва, —_ едва удержалась, чтобы не прошипеть, Миса, слыша, как грохочет за стенкой новомодная электроника, _— и ничего святого у тебя нет._

Она зажимала Такаду в туалете пафосного ночного клуба, где на танцполе тёрлась друг о друга мажорная молодёжь, а у барной стойки тусовались сплошь мужики за тридцать с золотыми часами на запястьях, и коктейли стоили такие бешеные деньги, что невольно умудряешься напиться с одного бокала. Миса в жизни бы не выбрала такое место сама — Такада пригласила. В последнее время она инициировала их встречи первой, и Мису подмывало спросить: что, Лайт настолько хреново трахается? Она знала, что хреново, господи, мужики даже не в курсе, где находится клитор. А Лайт вообще у нас _выше этого_. 

Миса дёрнула рубашку в разные стороны с такой силой, что пара пуговиц с лёгким стуком покатилась по кафельному полу. Такада промолчала, снисходительно улыбнувшись, и это _бесило_. Хотелось её разозлить, вызвать хоть одну чёртову эмоцию на этом правильном тонком лице, а потом расцарапать его к чертям. 

Не сегодня. Сегодня, решила Миса, у неё другие планы. 

Она сжала левую грудь в красивом чёрном кружевном лифчике. Большая, но приятно упругая. Такада прикрыла глаза. Миса положила ладонь и на правую, одновременно их стиснула и отпустила, мягко массируя. Такада задышала чаще. Миса подумала, что так тоже сойдёт, надавила сильнее и жадно впилась в губы, вылизывая рот. Музыка даже через стены туалета продолжала бить по ушам. Миса мазнула губами по щеке, оставляя бордовый след, — их помады давно смешались, и она знать не хотела, как сейчас выглядит её лицо, — и вцепилась зубами в шею, так, чтобы наверняка остался отпечаток, одновременно просовывая пальцы под чашечку лифчика и выкручивая сосок. Такада ощутимо задрожала всем телом, Миса довольно провела языком по всей шее и просунула ей колено между ног, задирая юбку. Собственное платье мешалось и ползло с плеч. Миса сняла с Такады рубашку, ловко расстегнула лифчик и нарочито медленно прошлась поцелуями от плеча до солнечного сплетения, оставляя отпечатки, и ещё медленнее обвела языком сосок. Такада смотрела, не отрываясь, но в её глазах читалось ровным счётом ни-че-го. Миса втянула сосок в рот, нежно сжала зубы — Такада издала невнятный звук — и надавила кончиком языка. Руки зашарили по юбке в поисках застёжки, но Такада расстегнула её сама, спустила с бёдер. Юбка упала, и Миса услышала, как Такада ногой отбросила её в сторону — дважды стукнули высокие каблуки. Она положила ладонь на лобок, но дальше лезть не стала, только переключилась на второй сосок. Такада запрокинула голову и наконец издала стон — Миса довольно ухмыльнулась. Можно было бы заснять видео и скинуть его Лайту, чтобы был в курсе, что происходит каждую ночь с пятницы на субботу, пока он отыгрывает свои комплексы на мире. _Бесит._ Миса всерьёз задумалась об этом и упустила момент, когда Такада с силой вцепилась в её волосы и дёрнула, заставив выпрямиться, а потом схватила за плечи и насильно поменяла их местами, впечатывая Мису в стенку кабинки. Вообще-то Миса собралась трахнуть Такаду сегодня, но у той тоже были другие планы. 

Они несколько секунд напряжённо смотрели друг на друга, — так смотрят дикие кошки, когда одна из них забредает на чужую территорию, — прежде чем Такада задрала платье Мисы до живота и сжала ягодицы, впиваясь ногтями в белую кожу. Миса вздрогнула и попыталась убрать волосы с глаз, но только запутала их сильнее и невольно задрала цепочку крестика. Такада вдруг странно посмотрела, приблизилась к её лицу так, что их носы соприкоснулись, и медленно пропихнула языком крестик Мисе между губ, целуя следом. Металл кисловато ощущался во рту, и от поцелуя острые края царапнули по нежной внутренности щеки — Миса почувствовала вкус крови следом. Такада сунула руки под платье, сдавила рёбра, больно царапая. 

И Миса наконец не выдержала — с размаху ударила её ладонью по лицу, наблюдая, как мотнулась в сторону голова и как тёмные волосы рассыпались по щеке. Такада выпрямилась неестественно медленно, и Миса заворожённо уставилась в её огромные, почти закрывшие радужку зрачки. Такада оперлась на одну руку, — в нос отчётливо ударил запах пота, смешанный с терпким древесным парфюмом, — второй резко провела между ног и стала ласкать клитор быстрыми круговыми движениями сквозь тонкую ткань трусов. Миса зажмурилась и застонала. 

Между прочим, отличное видео бы получилось. 

Такада опустилась на колени, прямо на грязный пол, с силой рванула чулок на левой ноге, приникла губами к обнажившейся коже. Миса схватила её за волосы, чувствуя, как в трусах становится мокро. Чулок сполз до самой щиколотки, Такада не глядя дёрнула второй следом, оставила багровеющий засос на внутренней стороне бедра. Она наконец сняла с Мисы трусы и провела языком вдоль половых губ, слизывая солоноватую смазку. Миса заёрзала, и Такаде пришлось прижать её бёдра к стенке, удерживая на месте, прежде чем вжаться лицом и несколько раз провести носом от влажной дырки до клитора. Миса застонала, царапая ногтями по пластику. Такада широкими движениями лизала клитор, нажимала кончиком языка, засовывала его внутрь, прижималась губами и опять возвращала язык, пока у Мисы не начали разъезжаться ноги. Такада отстранилась, смахнула упавшие на лоб пряди и провела ногтями по бедру, привлекая внимание. Миса опустила голову. Такада демонстративно облизала два пальца, провела ими между ягодиц и вогнала их на всю длину, одновременно снова прижимаясь языком между ног. Миса всхлипнула, Такада развела пальцы в стороны, аккуратно втянула в рот набухшую головку — и Миса кончила, с силой сжав бёдра. 

Она с минуту пыталась отдышаться, рассеяно бегая взглядом по потолку. Такада поднялась с пола, быстро стянула с себя дорогие кружевные трусы и выбросила в мусорное ведро. Миса уставилась на неё. 

— Что, не дашь себя потрогать? 

— Не сегодня, — Такада вытерла лицо ладонью, размазывая тушь только сильнее, и слегка улыбнулась. Миса передёрнула плечами. 

  
_Ты правда стерва_ , — подумала она снова, — _хоть бы раз произнесла это вслух._


End file.
